


Fanvid: I Want To Be In Love

by cosmic_llin



Series: Melissa Etheridge Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerys is learning so much from Jadzia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: I Want To Be In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

Song: I Want to Be in Love - Melissa Etheridge  
Length: 03:43  
Size: 23.7 Mb  
Download: <http://www.megaupload.com/?d=UA54V2ZP>   
Warnings: None  


  
  



End file.
